


Just Gals Being Confidants

by Avagarde



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, My first fic, Slow Burn, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avagarde/pseuds/Avagarde
Summary: Makot never felt like she understood other students her age, when Ann offered to help her find out more they end up on a mission to save Makoto's new friend from a total scumbag. By the end of their mission Ann and Makoto have grown much closer as friends and Ann feels like she may have more feelings for Makoto than just friendship.





	1. Brainiac Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Makoto's social link but from the perspective of Ann being the one who helps her out and builds a relationship from it. Skips over some moments that would've remained the same or similar (unless they were really cute).

Since Makoto joined the Phantom Thieves, Ann had finally gotten the chance to get to know her a little better after years of walking by her in the hallways or watching her speak at school assemblies. It wasn’t until she noticed Makoto dodging questions in safe rooms about what was on her mind that she thought her teammate may also need a close friend to open up to. Ann definitely wanted to get to know her knew teammate better but whenever she tried to talk to her outside of the Metaverse Makoto merely spoke to her formally and caringly in the way a student council president would speak to any member of her student body.

“Good morning Takamaki-san, keeping up on your studies?” 

“I hope you’re having a good day, speak to me if you have concerns the student council should be addressing.” 

It frustrated Ann to no end, she knew there was something troubling her teammate, but she couldn’t build up the courage to knock her out of her presidential demeanor. This is why today, the day upon which the students of Shujin Academy received their most recent exam results, Ann is going to use her exam scores to help set aside any of Makoto’s concerns. It seemed everytime Ann spoke to Makoto, Makoto assumed that she required help studying, and while It was a very generous offer, it was a ritual Ann wanted to prove unnecessary. 

“Good afternoon Takamaki-san, how are your classes treating you?” Makoto greeted Ann with a slight smile.

“Heya Makoto!” Ann greeted cheerfully and earnestly. “Can I borrow you? I wanted to talk to you one on one for a bit.”

Makoto looked quizzical. “Oh? I mean I have some time to talk but I’d hate to take time away from your studies, I mean if you’re concerned about your exam results we can go over them in the lib-” 

“Boom!” Before Makoto could finish her speech Ann pressed a phone bearing a picture of her exam results in the student council president’s face. “I’m in like the top ten percent! I mean... It’s not amazing but I’m keeping up!” 

Makoto stared blankly, slightly impressed but also a little surprised from Ann suddenly pressing her hand so close to her face.”Oh! I-I see.” She gathered herself quickly and let out a slight giggle. “Very well done Takamaki-San, I guess my concerns were a tad presumptuous.” 

“No offense taken Makoto.” Ann put her phone away. “Now then, can he just have a quick heart to heart, please? I think it’ll be good for us as teammates.” 

Makoto smiled and nodded her head as she held her hands together in front of her. “You raise a very good point, I suppose I’ve been a bit formal when we’ve already shared some pretty harrowing moments together.” She unclasped her hands and looked up at younger girl. “Now then Ann, shall we speak in the courtyard?” 

 

Ann and Makoto were sitting at the table their team usually used for meetings during school hours, they both got drinks from the vending machine and were sipping them over smalltalk. For Ann, it almost felt weird to hear Makoto start using her first name, in the Metaverse Makoto was pretty on point with the code names, and in school Makoto was very dignified and formal. This wasn’t something Ann could blame her for though, Makoto had definitely been pretty careful about keeping a low profile and sticking to her usual behavior, but since the two girls had started getting along so well together as phantom thieves, she figured it could be a better time for them to become closer as friends. Makoto definitely seemed interested, she always smiled at Ann whenever they walked by in the hallway, and when Ann fell in battle Makoto seemed to always be the first there to pick her up and dust her off.

“So, was there any specific reason you decided to speak with me today?” Makoto asked. Ann was almost a little startled to see Makoto jumping to the point in the middle of their friendly conversation.

“Oh! I didn’t mean anything THAT specific, I just wanted to get us to know eachother better! I mean, I feel like we have a lot in common and I think we should stick together!” Ann said with a wide grin, she didn’t exactly know what she was saying, but it felt like she got a point across.

Makoto sorta looked away pensively and nodded. “Yeah, you’re right, afterall I think we’ll be a better help to the team if we understand each other as best we can.”

Ann’s smile faded slightly. “Oh... Well, I mean, yeah of course!” Ann tried to motivate herself again. “But I want to do this just for us! Yeah we’ll help the team by being closer, but I think we should be closer for being closer’s sake!” 

Ann noticed Makoto’s become a light shade of pink for just a split second, but she didn’t seem to lose face. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.” Makoto spoke softly. “I agree though, I think we could be very good friends.” Makoto face seemed to drift as if she went into deep thought. “It’ll be nice, I haven’t had many friends at this school before.” 

“Really? But you’re so cool and charismatic! I mean you won all of us over!” Ann spoke fast and earnestly. Ann definitely noticed Makoto blushing this time.

“Oh gosh, th-thank you Ann. I’m sorry, I’m not good at receiving compliments.” Makoto seemed embarrassed, but she was definitely smiling, then her face returned to thought. “Do you think you could help me with something?”

“Yeah totally! Like I said, I’d love to have an excuse for us to hang.” 

“Thanks, It’s pretty simple, I just wanted to understand the students our age a little better. I feel like I’ve spent my academic career focusing on the path of being an honor student, I feel like my viewpoint is very narrow. I don’t even know what kids my age enjoy doing.” 

Ann smiled and pointed her thumb to herself. “You came to the right girl! Last I checked, I was a kid about your age... aside from being a bit younger.” 

“You’re very right, imagine my luck.” Makoto laughed. “So what do you enjoy doing?”

“Well, hanging out with my friends is a big one. I’m guessing you want something a bit more specific though.”

“That would help.” 

 

Makoto was stern faced, focused, firing again and again at the waves of enemies approaching her. Ann was at her back firing bullet after bullet against the unrelenting hordes, the sound of roaring and screaming overpowering everything, they could do nothing more than hold their position against the infinite waves of enemies. They held out for as long as they possibly could until a click could be heard in Ann’s magazine, she was out of bullets. Makoto tried to cover both of them but it didn’t last for long. The masses of destruction were upon them...

“GAME OVER.” The Gun About machine spoke out in a computerized voice, it put Makoto and Ann’s scores on a screen comparing them to a board of high scores, they didn’t exactly get very close. 

Makoto let out a breath she seemed to have been holding for a while. “Well that was fun, the controls proved familiar enough.”

“Close enough for our purposes.” Ann let out a tired laugh. “You did a lot better than me, I spent all my bullets too quickly.” 

“It’s alright, I think that’s only cause you were covering me.” Makoto smiled. “Which I guess is a bit weird because I think the game is intended to be played competitively?” 

Ann shrugged. “It’s more fun to play as a team anyway.” Makoto nodded. “This was definitely pretty different, I haven’t played a video game since I was little.” 

“Well I hope you had fun, I think it’s definitely broadened my horizons a bit.” Makoto spoke softly, it was difficult to hear her over the sounds of the arcade so Ann stepped closer to her until they were about arm to arm, Ann swore she saw Makoto’s face seemed to warm up in response.

“Shall we do anything else while we’re here?” Ann leaned in towards Makoto to speak.

Makoto turned her face away from Ann and looked around the arcade. “W-Well, there are a lot of ufo catcher machines here, maybe we could see if we could win ourselves a little souvenir for today.”

Ann was about to remark she thought all those things were rigged but she noticed that Makoto had already set her sights on something across the room, towards a machine full of small keychain plushies. “Alright! A new game is afoot!” Ann barged past Makoto towards the machine, Makoto seemed frozen as the other girl pushed past her so Ann reached back until her hand met Makoto’s to pull her along. When Ann stopped in front of the machine and prepared to get out her money she noticed Makoto’s face had turned a shade of bright red. “Hey, you okay?” 

Makoto suddenly stiffened. “I-It’s fine, sorry, you just surprised me is all.” Makoto let out a stammered laugh, her face began to cool down a bit. 

“Which one do you want?” Ann put her money in and got ready to push the button to play.

“Oh ummm any is fine I guess, whichever you want.”

Ann turned her head and gave a sly look at Makoto. “Sorry, but you’re not the best liar.”

Makoto face seemed to be brightening up again when she shook it off with a laugh. “Yeah I guess that’s another thing I could work on.” She turned her head to look into the machine. “That panda is pretty cute, it’s also on top which should prove to our advantage.”

Ann had to suppress her giggling, but gosh Makoto’s tactical thinking employed for a crane game was beyond cute. “Alright, It’s on!” Ann pressed the button to the start and the music started playing, but by the time it stopped playing Ann was merely out some cash and had nothing to impress her new friend. Ann must have looked a bit dejected.

“It’s alright, it’s no fault of yours Ann these games are unfair anyway, besides I didn’t want it that much.” 

The sight of Makoto accepting defeat was not one Ann could stand, before Makoto was done speaking Ann was fishing in her purse for more money. “Just let me try one more time, I think I know the trick now.” 

500 Yen later Ann was triumphant, and she handed her prize to Makoto with pride. At this point Makoto felt more guilt than joy but she still managed to smile for Ann’s sake. “Thank you Ann, it’s very cute, I’m sorry you had to go through so much effort on my behalf.” 

“Don’t Mention it! It’s just like you said, we needed a souvenir for today.” Ann didn’t feel much regret, when she agreed to win Makoto the small panda something just overtook her. It was a weird feeling but it did feel nice to see her smile when she gave it to her. 

“I guess I should go home for today, I need to get caught up on all my Homework.” Makoto said, clipping the small panda to her phone. 

“This was a lot of fun! If you ever want to broaden your horizons more just shoot me a text!” Ann smiled. 

“Definitely, I have a feeling we’re going to be trying a lot of new things together.” Makoto’s slender lips formed a dainty smile, Ann felt her face warm up suddenly. Makoto’s eyes suddenly opened wide. “Oh! I just remembered something else I’ll need your help with.”


	2. Follow Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto makes a new friend, but to make sure she's safe she needs make a proposition to Ann.

“Good afternoon Takao-san, thank you for coming into speak with me.” Makoto said to her classmate.

Ann didn’t have much involvement in this discussion besides offering Makoto emotional support and providing witness testimony should the need arise. Makoto asked Ann to go with her to Shinjuku following concerns students had been seen going to the red light district, during this foray they came across Eiko Takao going into a salon and Makoto decided to ask to make sure there was nothing nefarious going on. The trip wasn’t a very fun one, Ann had been to Shinjuku before and always received uncomfortable stares from onlookers. This time a host tried to recruit her and wouldn’t let up, usually she would just try and get away as soon as possible, but when the recruiter wouldn’t take a hint she was lucky that Makoto was able to step in to help her, in the style most befitting of Makoto. Ann had seen Makoto take out numerous shadows, but she never expected to see her knock out a real person for her sake, needless to say they used the opportunity to run away as fast as possible. 

“Me and Takamaki-San saw you going into a business in Shinjuku, we wanted to ask you about the nature of your visit.” 

Ann wasn’t really paying close attention to the conversation, she just nodded her head and looked reassuring when Makoto said her name or looked towards her. The girl Makoto was questioning didn’t seem to be too invested either, she was answering Makoto’s questions but she was playing on her phone constantly. 

Ann leaned onto the table, her chin resting on the back of her hands, she had her eyes fixed on Makoto for some time without realizing. Ann appreciated that Makoto had started to drop her serious demeanor around her but there was definitely something mesmerizing about it, her poised chin, her stern red eyes, her light slender lips moving so fluidly as she spoke. 

“Oh crap, I just realized your girlfriend’s that model from those fashion magazines, you’re real lucky Miss Prez.” 

Ann and Makoto’s bodies both tensed up. Ann really hadn’t been following, she’s not sure how the conversation got here, it didn’t seem like Makoto did either.

Ann mumbled out. “Uhh I-I’m sorry?”

Makoto chimed in. “I think there’s a umm... a bit of a misunderstanding here.” 

It already seemed like the nonchalant high school student had moved on to other topics though, she was making remarks at Makoto’s pencil case and all of a sudden Makoto was back into the conversation and then exchanging numbers with the girl she had been interviewing. 

The next thing Ann knew her and Makoto were alone in the Student Council room again. Makoto looked pensive, thinking over something the student had said. “A robot? I didn’t realize that’s how the other students viewed me.” 

Makoto looked sullen, Ann wanted to do something to get her out of her funk. “Beep Boop!” Ann said playfully, imitating the sounds and arm motions of a robot. This didn’t really have the desired effect on Makoto though. 

“Don’t tease me!” Makoto snarled.

“Ah! I’m so sorry, I just wanted to lighten the mood is all!” Ann was leaning back and holding her hands up protectively and apologetically. “I’m really sorry I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. Honestly, you are an incredibly interesting and deep person, the other students are just... intimidated by you a bit.” Ann winced, hoping her poorly worded apology wouldn’t fall on deaf ears.

Makoto turned her face away from Ann and towards the floor. “You’re right, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have been so defensive.” Makoto let out a deep breath. “I wish I wasn’t so intimidating to other kids my age.”

“That’s just cause you’re doing such a good job at being student council president, It’s a really honorable thing to do.” Ann noticed Makoto’s face turning back towards her again, her expression lightening up. “Either way you’re starting to make some good process, you got a classmate’s phone number!” 

Makoto smiled. “Yeah you’re right.” Makoto’s phone immediately went off, revealing that Takao-san had already begun sending her texts, they were incomprehensible and full of emojis. “Well, I guess it’s not that different from when I get texts from you.” Makoto smirked at Ann a little tauntingly. 

“Hey, I think you just burned me! Well done Makoto.” Ann smiled ear to ear and gestured her hand at the student council president proudly. 

Makoto giggled. “Thanks, I guess I’m getting the hang of it.” Makoto looked at her phone as more messages popped up. “...I really didn’t mean it though, I like it considerably more when you text me.”

Ann and Makoto shared warm smiles. “I’m happy to hear that.”

 

“I’m going to need your help with something again, I don’t know if you’re going to like it.” This time, it was Makoto approaching Ann in the school courtyard after classes. 

“Oh sure! Is it related to Eiko?” Ann replied a bit surprised.

“Unfortunately yes, she’s been texting me lately, telling me about this host she started dating. She says he works at a club near the salon where she works.”

Ann looked concerned. “Alright, I definitely feel where you’re going with this.”

Makoto nodded. “I just have a few concerns, I’m worried he might have other reasons for dating Eiko. I’ve tried to tell her to be careful but she doesn’t believe me, she says I don’t have any experience in romance. Eiko went so far as to say I would ‘Totally Flunk’ a ‘Test About Love.’” Makoto looked a little frustrated as she proceeded to mutter under her breath. “That’s not even a real thing, and even if it was I would not flunk a test on the subject!”

Ann was a bit surprised by Makoto’s competitive spirit coming up at a time like this. “Soooo what do you need me to do?” 

“Well...” A faint blush began to emerge on Makoto’s face. “I thought Eiko might listen to me if I could prove I knew a bit more about romance so... I was h-hoping that...” Makoto trailed off a bit, her face turned away from Ann as she fiddled with her her fingers. “...that we could pose as couple, that way we could get closer to Eiko and maybe even check out her boyfriend to make sure he’s not harboring any ill intent.” 

Ann was a little dumbstruck, she supposed that it was a reasonable request but for some reason the thought of it made her feel nervous. “Me? What-what about Akira? I mean he’s helped me out with stuff he could probably help you with this, and if not him maybe someone else in our group.” 

Makoto scratched a spot on her cheek with her finger as she spoke with her eyes still averted from Ann. “Well, Eiko already mistook us for a couple once, I suppose it wouldn’t be so hard to tell her we actually are one. Be-Besides I trust you a lot more than any of the boys in our group.”

Ann chuckled. “I guess I can’t fault you there...” Ann looked down at her feet and thought for a moment. Her and Makoto as a couple? I mean the thought didn’t seem so weird but it definitely made her feel a little flush, but whenever she imagined her and Makoto together at a diner or watching a movie together she had to stop herself from smiling. What was wrong with her? She was just going to help out her friend, she had the responsibility to right? “Alright! I’ll do it, let’s couple it up!” Ann blurted it out suddenly.

Makoto finally looked towards Ann with a bit of surprise in her eyes. “Oh! G-Good, I was a bit worried you were gonna turn down the offer.” Makoto smiled for a split second before she caught herself and opened her eyes wide. “Be-Because if you didn’t I’d have to think of a new plan of course.” Makoto let out an awkward laugh. 

“Yeah! I get you, you don’t have to explain anything to me Makoto.” Ann smiled, but inside her head she was screaming. Was she pushing something on Makoto? Was her behaviour making her friend more nervous? Did she really just feel like this was some plan for Eiko’s sake? It had to be, I mean things were going good but they weren’t going THAT good. Wait, what was Ann even thinking? Ann shook her head a bit to Makoto’s confusion.

“Well, that’s good to hear.” Makoto became composed and relaxed again, Ann wasn’t sure how she did it. “I’ll see if I can arrange a double date for us.”

 

Ann sat down besides Makoto at the diner table. Facing opposite to her was Eiko and her boyfriend, Tsukasa. The four of them all exchanged pleasantries and ordered coffee to sip over the course of the date. It seemed like normal affair, at least from what Ann imagined double dates to be. 

The conversation wasn’t very inspired, Ann tried to stay engaged but she couldn’t relate to Eiko’s boyfriend and when she tried to talk to Eiko Tsukasa would just talk about Eiko for her. He was constantly flattering her, constantly calling her “princess” and “beautiful.” Something about this guy just annoyed Ann, and she could tell Makoto was holding off the obvious questions for the right moment. 

“So you’re student council prez, Makoto-chan? That’s pretty cool! I wish I could be one of your council members.” Tsukasa’s comments sounded like advances, and they definitely made Ann a little uncomfortable, even a little defensive, more than once she had to stop herself before back talking him. Remember, we’re just here to ask questions. Ann would tell herself. Makoto was much better at remaining calm and she kept up with the conversation as best she could but she was definitely uncomfortable, Ann could tell just by looking at her shift in her seat.

“This is your girlfriend huh? That’s pretty cool Miss Prez, you don’t look one of those girls that’s into chicks.” Tsukasa said with a dumb grin. Ann didn’t know why but this one made her feel sick to her stomach, mad even, she wished she could just tell him to fuck off. While Ann was withholding her anger Makoto was hoping she would say something to rest Tsukasa’s suspicions, but when Ann was focusing more on not saying anything Makoto had to act. 

Ann suddenly felt a set of arms wrap around her left arm and a head resting on her shoulder, Makoto spoke with as big a smile as she could muster. “Haha... I know it’s surprising but our love is truly genuine! Isn’t it... sweetie?” Makoto was trying hard to keep a straight face as her eyes pleaded with Ann’s.

“Oh, well yeah! Totally! I’m head over heels for my girlfriend!” Ann rested her head on Makoto’s and smiled ear to ear. Her face felt really warm, and when Makoto pulled away she almost fell over.

“Aww, they’re cute Tsukasa, leave em alone! Look you’re embarrassing Makoto’s gf!” Eiko said to Tsukasa pulling at his arm. 

Eventually Eiko went to the bathroom, that’s when Makoto started asking questions. “What’s your purpose for pursuing a relationship with Eiko? I just wanna make sure you’re good for her.” But all Tsukasa had to say was he really loved Eiko.

“You must really care about your friends Miss Prez, and friends of my princess are friend’s of mine!” He turned to look at Ann with a friendly mile. “You’re Eiko’s friend too huh? How about we get to know each other better, lemme get those digits!” 

Ann shifted uncomfortably in her seat. “Umm well, I don’t think that’s...” Her eyes peer over at Makoto who’s looking back at her. 

Makoto turns towards Tsukasa. “How about I just give you mine instead? It’ll be more convenient that way because uhh.... Ann uses her cell phone mostly for her modelling job so it keeps pretty busy.” 

Ann let out a quiet sigh of relief and thanked Makoto in her head. Tsukasa apparently already had Makoto’s number from Eiko but he let off on questioning Ann after that. Shortly after that, Eiko returned from the bathroom and she and Tsukasa had to get to work, leaving Ann and Makoto alone in their diner booth. Makoto immediately leaned forward, putting her head in her hands and taking a deep breath. 

“Well that proved fairly pointless.” Makoto said exasperated, suddenly she hears a ping from her phone and looks down at it. “Oh it’s from Tsukasa, it seems he’s sending me texts already.” 

“That was a bold move there Makoto. Thanks for covering me, you think pretty quick!” Ann smiled and tapped her head while complimenting her friend.

Makoto laughed. “Oh it was nothing, I just noticed you weren’t really comfortable with it, I’m not sure about him having my number either.” Makoto’s phone pinged at her again. “Thanks for going out on a limb for me, I feel a bit immature for having to deceive Eiko like this.” 

“I don’t mind, heck I even had a bit of fun being your date!” Ann swallowed as she registered what she just said.

Makoto turned her face down towards her half empty cup of coffee as she tried to ignore her now very hyperactive phone. “You don’t have to be nice to me, I know it’s pretty obvious I haven’t exactly been on many before.”

“What? No, no! It’s not like that, I mean... this was a clever tactic you used to help your friend. It doesn’t matter if you’re great at dates or not, it seems like you had them convinced.” 

“Thanks... We didn’t exactly get much information though, perhaps I am just being biased?”

“I’d call it more like a hunch and after today I honestly think you’re right about it, I find that guy super suspicious and I will TOTALLY go on date after date with you until we find out what’s up with that guy!” 

Ann’s overflowing conviction finally got Makoto to crack a smile. “Thanks, I know we’ll figure out something, we’ll just have to be a bit more clever.” Makoto looked down at her phone as it lit up repeatedly, she let out a deep breath upon the sight of a screen full of messages from Tsukasa.

“Jeez, I sorta wish I’d given him my number too just to take some of the pressure off you.” 

Ann and Makoto chuckled a bit. “I think I’ll live, anyway we should probably head home, it’s getting late.”

“Want me to walk you to the station?” Ann stood up to let Makoto out of the booth.

Makoto smiled but turned down the offer. “I think I’ll be fine on my own. I’ll contact you when I know our next move.”

They walked to the door together “Alright, have a good night Makoto.”

“You too Ann.” 

The two girls smiled and waved as they parted ways outside the diner. As Ann rode the subway home that night she rested her head on her left shoulder.


	3. Protect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems Makoto has saved her friend, but she's come up a bit short on everything she wanted to learn, luckily she still has Ann to help.

Ann and Makoto sat side by side in the Crossroads Bar of Shinjuku. Their hearts were pumping and Makoto was sitting with her head in her hands. They had just finished exposing Tsukasa as the fraud he was in front of Eiko and Makoto managed to scare him off, but she also had to hit Eiko in the process, she didn’t seem proud of that.

“I think I got carried away back there...” Makoto mumbled to herself. 

“It was a bit scary to see you like that I’ll admit, but I think it’s what Eiko needed.” Ann tried to comfort her friend. “I mean... she did call you a bitch so I guess she had it coming.” Ann laughed a little uncomfortably. 

“It did seem to do the trick, I was just happy to see her leave Tsukasa behind.” Makoto lifted her head and looked Ann in the eyes as she spoke. “I just feel like I get too caught up in the moment.”

Ann reached over and placed her hand on top of Makoto’s hand on the counter and smiled at her. “I think that’s to your benefit, remember when you awakened to your persona? You were so awesome and strong, you saved us all. I was floored when I saw you charge through the exit. You really saved our asses back there.”

Makoto was smiling again. “Thanks, I guess I do have two different modes don’t I?” 

Ann laughed. “Yeah, student council president and bad ass biker chick.” 

Makoto giggled to herself, covering her mouth with her hand. “Where did you even find out about this place anyway?” Makoto said surrounded by velvet bar stools and bathed in a low, warm light.

“Oh, Akira told me he works here some nights. Maybe if we wait long enough he’ll come by and give us free drinks.”

Makoto and Ann laughed together. “It’s weird we’re having fun again so shortly after almost getting into a physical altercation.” Makoto said turning to look at Ann again, her mind goes into thought again. “I helped Eiko, and hopefully saved our friendship, but I still feel like there’s so much I don’t know.”

“I mean, you still have plenty of time to learn.” Ann looked down at her hand, still wrapped around Makoto’s hand.

Makoto began to look at a little forlorn. “I still don’t know anything about romance, Eiko was right on that one, I would flunk a test on romance.” Makoto sighed, moving her hands away from Ann’s as she placed them on the counter. “I don’t even know where to start to learn...”

Ann looked deep into Makoto’s deep red, crestfallen eyes as they looked away from her. Makoto was fiddling with her slender fingers on the counter. Even when she seemed so sad, and even after she had been so scary just a few moments ago, Ann looked at her and all she could feel was the desire to hold her close to her. Not just that, more, Ann wanted more than anything to reach out a hand and move Makoto’s hair from her face and tell her everything was alright, and that she’d be there for her, that she meant something to her, that she meant something really special to her...

“I’ll help.” 

Ann said it.

“Wh-what? Ummm, Ann?” Makoto turned to look at Ann, her hands suddenly going still on the bar counter. 

“If you want to learn more about romance, I’ll be your study partner.” Ann said it with certainty, she figured it’d be easiest this way. Just do it quickly. She meant it? So why not say it. 

“Ann... I-I’m not the best with these sort of the things so.... Excuse me for clarifying but...” Makoto swiveling on her stool to face Ann with her entire body. “...Do you like me?” 

“Y-Yeah, I do. I really like you Makoto. You’re cute, and strong, and smart, and-and....” Ann was about to just go on rambling but she stopped when she saw Makoto’s face was the brightest red she had maybe ever seen, her hand pressed up to her mouth. Makoto’s breath suddenly picked up as she turned away from Ann towards the bar counter again, her hand still locked in place. 

“Oh, uhh, Makoto are you alright?” Ann leaned close to her. “I’m sorry if I said the wrong thing, I mean... you don’t have to do anything like that I just-” 

Ann was interrupted by the sound of a glass hitting the counter. “You’re looking a little warm sweetie, I hope this helps.” Lala-chan had brought a glass of water out for Makoto. Makoto immediately reached for it and downed about half of it in a single gulp. 

Makoto’s breathing slowly returned to normal. “It-It’s alright Ann I didn’t mean to scare you I just...” Makoto turned back towards Ann, stifling nervous laughter, her heart pounding through her chest. She reached down and wrapped her hands around Ann’s fingers. “I-I like you too. I mean it, I feel the same way.” 

Ann felt as though she was holding back tears of joy, she’d never told a girl she’d liked her before, it felt a bit freeing. “Oh my gosh, Makoto!” Ann’s lips trembled as she spoke.

“I always thought you were so pretty, and brave, and kind.... I guess that’s why I chose you to be my fake girlfriend.” Makoto’s eyes were closed, a look of bliss on her blushing face. 

Ann leaned forward, her hands shaking in Makoto’s grasp. “So... Does that mean we can be real girlfriends?” 

Makoto nodded. “I think it means it does.” She drew Ann into her arms and hugged her. 

 

Can we meet at your apartment today? The text read.

Ann began to type her response. Totally! I have to warn you it’s a bit messy though.

It’s not a problem, let’s meet up after class and head over.

Ann lead Makoto into her room, there wasn’t a ton of sitting room so the two just sat on Ann’s bed together.

“I’ve made up with Eiko.” Makoto said.

“Your slaps must be magic.” Ann replied.

“I guess you’re right.” Makoto laughed. “I’ve decided I’m going to start focusing on my entrance exams, I definitely want to get into a good college, I think it’s important for me.” 

“You’ll definitely get in, a charismatic student council president and phantom thief? What college wouldn’t want to have you.”

Makoto smiled. “Gosh, you’re so sweet...” 

“Oh no, don’t get all mushy on me now, you have important stuff to say!” Ann nudged the other girl sitting on her bed.

“Alright!” Makoto was still smiling. “I didn’t have that much more to say anyway, I just figured that I should offer to help you study if you want help in any subjects, I mean, now that we’ll be spending a lot of time together.” 

“Thanks! In return I’ll help you with any subjects you need help in.” Ann said flirtatiously, the air of the comment going unnoticed.

“Oh don’t worry Ann, I’ve already passed any exams you’re studying for.” 

“Oh yeah?” In the blink of an eye Ann was a lot closer to Makoto, Makoto stared vacantly at the girl that was suddenly in front of her and her face became red as she realized she just got flirted with. “What about this one?” 

Suddenly Ann leaned forward and closed her eyes, pressing her lips against those of her startled girlfriend, intertwining together in a long deep kiss. Makoto’s body began to relax as she pushed her lips backs against Ann’s. Ann couldn’t help but think about how soft Makoto’s lips were and how nice she smelled, slowly she felt Makoto’s hands grip her waist and begin to pull her closer until her bent knees were huddled between Makoto’s thighs. Ann reached her hands around Makoto, placing one on Makoto’s back and the other running her fingers through Makoto’s soft hair. They stayed like this for some time before they parted. Ann opened her eyes to see Makoto slowly adapting to Ann’s absence, her lips still parted in anticipation of Ann’s, Ann kissed her nose before Makoto had time to react, Makoto smiled as she does.

“Oh wow... Ann that was... really incredible.” Makoto was blushing pretty hard as Ann finds her to be known for, Ann twirled one of her pigtails in her hands. 

“I liked doing that a lot, you’re so soft Makoto.” Ann ran her fingertips along Makoto’s arm.

“You are too, you’re also a very exceptional kisser.” 

“I’ve had a bit of practice.” Ann winked at her.

“Oh really? That was my first kiss actually.”

“Oh, great! Cause when I said a bit of practice I honestly meant like two other times.” The two girls laughed and then lied down on the bed next to each other. 

“I wanna cuddle you, is that alright?” Ann asked Makoto, who then nodded in agreement. Ann lifted up her head and rested it on Makoto’s shoulder while Makoto wrapped her arms around Ann, resting her head next to Ann’s. 

They laid there for a bit before Makoto started talking again. “Thank you so much for helping me out Ann, you did so much for me.” Ann looked up at Makoto who smiled in return. “I wish I could do something to repay you.”

Ann laughed. “I’d say you already have that covered Queen.”

Makoto was a bit flustered at the mention of her code name in this situation. She responded by running her hands through Ann’s long blond hair, Ann moaned and closed her eyes in agreement. When Makoto looked at her she couldn’t even begin to think how lucky she was so instead she kissed Ann on the top of her head, a smile crept across Ann’s peaceful face.

“Y’know Makoto.” Ann said, breaking her slumber like state. “Whenever you spoke for assemblies at school, I would always just stare mesmerized at you. You looked so pretty and fashionable, I wasn’t sure if I was jealous or what... I guess it turned out I was harboring a bit of a crush on you.”

“Wow Ann, with all do respect, that is pretty gay.”

“Shut uuuuup!” Ann looked up at Makoto and stuck her tongue out, makoto giggled in response.

“Your tongue is cute.” Makoto said between giggles.

“Thank you.” 

“I’ll be honest Ann, I actually had sort of similar feelings even before we started hanging out. I mean, I was aware I wasn’t jealous of you but whenever I saw you in the hallway at school I felt like I would always have to stand straight and be as formal as possible. I worried that if I dropped the persona I’d be too nervous to talk to you, you were just so breathtaking.” 

Now Ann was blushing, she pressed her head even harder against Makoto’s shoulder, snuggling with all her might. “Gosh Makoto, you should have said something sooner.”

“Yeah, I guess I should have.” Makoto smiled serenely and closer her eyes. “Being here with you right now is so nice, I hope you don’t mind if I stay a little longer.”

“As long as you’d like.” Ann pressed her head against Makoto’s neck and gave her a kiss. “But you have to spoon me... I mean if you want to of course.”

Without even opening her eyes Makoto smiled and stroked Ann’s hair. “Of course I do.” The two of them rolled over into position, Ann snuggled deeply within her big spoon’s strong but soft embrace, her legs coiled around Makoto’s, and Makoto’s arms wrapped around Ann’s waist. Ann moaned softly as Makoto pressed soft kisses onto the back of her head and onto her exposed ear. 

“I feel so safe with you right now.” Ann murmured. “Make sure I don’t fall asleep... or if I do then just give me five minutes.”

“Alright, I don’t know if I can promise anything though, I’m really anxious when it comes to waking people up.”

“Then just kiss me instead, I know you can do that.” The two girls smiled. 

Makoto readjusted herself to be more comfortable without moving her partner. “I think I can do that.”


End file.
